


Pick Up My Pieces P5

by riversong_sam



Series: Pick Up My Pieces [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 218Parings: Jared x ReaderWarnings: fluff, sadnessA/N: THIS IS FICTION. I LOVE JARED AND HIS FAM. NO HATE TOWARDS THEM EVER. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please support my blog.





	Pick Up My Pieces P5

Jared was taken back. How on earth could you think that was your fault? Neither of those things were.   
“(Y/N) listen to me. Neither of those things were your fault. You couldn’t have known you would lose your husband or child.”   
“But..”  
”No buts you listen here and I will tell you something not many people know. I had this girlfriend couple years back and we miscarried. What the doctor said reinstated with me and Ill tell you it now. From the moment of conception its already predetermined wither or not that egg will make it. It wasn’t your fault.” He rubbed his thumb over your hand.  
You looked up at him, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”  
Jared nods, “I’m sorry you had to go through what you did as well.”  
“So where does this leave us?”  
“Where ever you want. Ill be honest though I do want to go out with you.”   
“I’ll be honest too Jared. For the first time since Michaels death I can see myself moving on, with you and it scares the shit out of me. I’m willing to try if you’re patient with me. My baggage isn’t just going to go away now you know.”  
“I know that and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to help you.”


End file.
